<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe by Sly_Bletchley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228434">Breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Bletchley/pseuds/Sly_Bletchley'>Sly_Bletchley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Bletchley/pseuds/Sly_Bletchley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y como el aire que respiro, te dejaré ir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las pesadillas eran gajes del oficio, y con el tiempo Armin había conseguido aceptarlo y sobreponerse a ellas. A pesar de ello, se sentía muy afortunado. Había recibido mucha ayuda de sus compañeros, apoyo cada vez que lo había requerido, incluso si no lo decía a viva voz. Cuando no habían tenido que entrenar a temprana hora o hacer guardia, se habían reunido en una habitación y compartían sus miedos uno tras otro, cuando se sentían preparados. Le gustaba y le causaba pena a partes iguales saber que no era el único al que le temblaban las piernas cada vez que salían de expedición, o el único al que le costaba mantenerse centrado. Eran tantos los horrores que los carcomían ahí fuera y los seguían hasta la infinidad, que solo quedaba adaptarse a ello, dejar de ver lo horrible a sus costados y mantener la vista en que el objetivo se cumpliera con el menor número de pérdidas posibles. </p><p>Era algo difícil. Absolutamente todo lo era, sobre todo para él, que se sentía el menos capaz dentro de ese lugar. No todo era cerebro, por más que Mikasa intentara convencerlo de que tenía algo valioso con lo que aportar. </p><p>Resulta que siempre quiso ser un poco como él. No está seguro de por qué, quizás solo se hizo muy dependiente de Eren, que lo miraba y le tendía la mano y no se la soltaba hasta que se sintiera seguro sobre sus propios pies. Quizás es un rastro de envidia, quizás el sentido de responsabilidad. Armin solo sabe que no puede dejarlos, porque su familia está ahí, ellos lo son, y aunque pensar en ser alguien normal y con una buena vida suena bonito, sabe que tampoco es algo para él. Piensa en el mundo, en el mar, en los peces, en lo poco pero hermoso que queda fuera cuando no están los titanes en el horizonte, causándole incesables ganas de correr. Piensa en ver a Eren llegando a su meta y a Mikasa feliz por cumplir con el único propósito que la tenía ahí, y en los nuevos que llegaron en el camino. Piensa un poco en sus compañeros también, en que quisiera ver hasta dónde llegan Historia, Jean, Annie, Reiner. </p><p>Realmente quería saberlo. </p><p>Pero la realidad superaba con creces a la ficción, de la peor manera posible. Y él, con  toda la inteligencia que repetía Mikasa que tenía, fue incapaz de verlo. Si fallaba en lo que mejor se le daba, en su área, ¿qué derecho tenía a pelear por la humanidad, a pelear junto a Eren, que no dejaba bajo ninguna circunstancia de hacerlo? </p><p>Quisiera que todo fuera diferente. Que él lo fuera. Porque no puede odiarlos. No puede ignorar cada recuerdo y llenarlo de alquitrán, no puede dejar de pensar en cada momento que pasaron juntos y en los ojos de Eren llenos de rabia. Una rabia espejo de la suya, una que no podía sacar más que en forma de lágrimas y tristeza.</p><p>Y fueron días, tardes y eternas noches de pesadillas, de su mente trayéndole a Eren. Quizás asustado dentro de todo ese rencor, seguramente queriendo regresar a casa, a ellos. Sabían los dioses a dónde lo llevarían, o cuándo el capitán conseguiría darles la misión de ir en busca de él. Armin quería estar cuando eso sucediera, así se pasara en vela mucho tiempo, pensando en cómo siquiera tener a su alcance la posibilidad de regresarlo. No le importa nada más que ser parte y finalmente tenerlo entre sus brazos de nuevo. </p><p>Justo como cuando él lo abrazó de pie en el muro. Con fuerza, gritando su nombre y diciéndole lo muy asustado que estaba de no volver a verlo. Temblaría, como un niño, como el niño que todavía era cuando Eren lo miraba, y desearía convertirse en algo más, en alguien más, para nunca tener que sufrir la agonía de no tener la más mínima idea de si estaba bien, de si tenía frío, de si quería charlar o sonreír, de si al final de todo podrían volver a verse. </p><p>Quisiera entonces que todo fuera diferente. Quisiera ser capaz de destruirlo y arrasarlo todo con tal de que la mano de Eren tome la suya, con tal de que lo sostenga y al final le permita llorar en su hombro. </p><p>Fácilmente descubre que no todo es lo que parece, fácilmente se siente perdido y confundido, y se siente ciego. Pasó un largo tiempo, tan grande que no entiende cómo fue capaz de llegar hasta ahí. Es el efecto Eren, el efecto que siempre sintió y que una vez lejos de él, en peligro, causaba en sus acciones. Le había permitido moverse, levantarse, meditar y esforzarse por agudizar sus sentidos. Lo había impulsado a crecer una y otra vez para estar al nivel, le había permitido oír los escasos consejos de su capitán y ser más minucioso en cada detalle.<br/>
No sería el mismo Armin cuando Eren lo viera, cuando le tendiera la mano para regresarlo a su pecho. </p><p>Y no fue el mismo. Eren fue cruel, irresponsable con los sentimientos, ni siquiera le importan mucho los suyos. Pero los de Mikasa...</p><p>Durante la noche, podía oírla llorar tan silenciosamente como podia. Y él desearía haber golpeado más y más fuerte a Eren.<br/>
Nunca se había sentido tan enojado, ardiendo sin parar y sintendo una extraña satisfacción al golpear su rostro. Pero luego fue tan doloroso, tan horrible sentir el latido en sus nudillos y pensar en que había golpeado a quien adoraba y amaba. Armin no lo entiende, no entiende absolutamente nada de por qué el mundo se ha puesto de cabeza, de por qué no pudo ser simplemente como había soñado todo el año con encontrar a Eren. Se le hace una resolución injusta, y así como Mikasa, llora. Pero esta vez sabe que no tendrá a Eren mirándolo con preocupación, ni tendiéndole la mano para levantarse, ni abrazándolo como si fuera lo único que había querido en mucho tiempo. </p><p>Podría estar llorando sin parar durante horas, no le importa. Podría ser que todos lo escuchen, incluido Eren, pero tampoco le importa. Y aunque sabe que Mikasa no es de las que se rinden fácilmente, y él tampoco debería cuando se trata de su mejor amigo, quiere hacerlo. Una parte quiere respirar hondo, cerrar los ojos y asumir que hay algo en Eren que nadie notó, ni siquiera él. Quiere soltar, un poco, solo un poco, o todo; y plantarse frente a él a pedir explicaciones, pero no por su corazón.</p><p>Aunque sea solo una parte de él mismo y de Eren, soltarlas como el aire, dejarlas ir. </p><p>Como en una pesadilla, lo único que lamenta entonces es nunca haber puesto en palabras el mar que sentía por él.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>